Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user interface apparatus and method in a user terminal, and more particularly, to a user interface apparatus and method in a user terminal that uses a capacitive touch input scheme.
Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices increasingly require intuitive input/output User Interfaces (UIs). UIs have evolved from the UIs that allow a user to enter information using, for example, a keyboard, a keypad, a mouse and the like, into intuitive UIs that allow a user to enter information by directly touching a screen with his/her fingertip, a stylus pen and the like, or by using voice.
UI technology has been developed to offer the human-centered user friendliness and intuitiveness. A typical example of the UI technology is to allow a user to communicate with a portable electronic device through the use of voice, making it possible for the user to enter or obtain his/her desired information.
A typical example of a portable electronic device may include a smart phone. The smart phone may provide many new functions by a variety of applications which are installed therein by the user.
The existing user terminal supporting touch panel-based note functions has not provided any way to link the note contents to other applications, as the touch panel-based note functions are mainly used to allow the user to simply make a note of the information using input means such as a fingertip, a stylus pen and the like.
The user terminal of the related art has failed to meet the user's needs to easily and intuitively manipulate more commands using a variety of input tools, as the user terminal of the related art uses the uniform command system even though it supports a variety of input tools.
To meet these needs, there is a growing demand for emotional UIs which provide the user with the feeling of actually writing a note on the paper, due to the prevalence of user terminals that use a stylus pen together with a capacitive touch input scheme.
The above information is presented as background information only in order to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the exemplary embodiments.